starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Liza/oldpage
Liza Molokai (6 BBY—), born Alluria Holisia, had a fairly typical childhood up until the age of 7. Raised the youngest of 4 kids, with an older brother (the eldest) and two sisters, their family was run by a loving mother and father who both worked in the mines not too far from where they grew up. Tragedy eventually struck the family as both parents were lost in a speeder accident that left the four children to fend for themselves. The eldest Holisia did what he could to keep him and his sisters together as a family, but after several months of struggle, he finally gave up hope and sent his sisters to live with other families. Alluria was sent to live with an Imperial officer, who was stationed at a nearby outpost during the Imperial Occupation, and his wife who were amongst the last to leave around 0 BBY - 1 ABY. The officer was on the verge of retiring, and was returning to live on Corellia once again. They both were loving and fond of Alluria, despite the fact that the girl they were adopting was an 'alien'. To ease her into a new life they gave her a new name and, shortly after her eighth birthday, she became known as Liza Molokai. Growing Up A Molokai Her new parents did what they could to ease Liza into her new life upon Corellia, sheltering her from the prejudices and bigotry that some felt and often times showed by keeping her rather sheltered. The best teachers were brought in to tutor the girl in all kinds of subjects, math, science and history mingled with military history and other such topics. The latter was a result of Liza's father's doing as he wished for her, his only child, to follow in his footsteps and become a pilot like he was, as well as his father before him. Playmates were few and far between but Liza never seemed to miss such things as she was too busy with her studies. As she grew closer to adolescence the academics were interspersed with athletics and even blaster training, things she enjoyed and excelled while she struggled slightly to keep up academically. Thankfully her overall GPA was high enough to 'graduate with honors', so to speak, and with a bit of string pulling she was accepted into the Imperial Academy. A New Life Forbidden Love As is normal for almost all things, living and non, Liza's emotions were not a static thing and as she grew her feelings matured as well and she found herself falling for several men. Unfortunately for her, the men she loved were men she truly shouldn't have loved at all. First there was Paulus Lazrus. A MSgt (master sergeant) in the STC, Liza allowed herself to be guilty of fraternization in order to be romantic with him. Then there was Krieg, her superior officer, someone regulations kept from her for the majority of her 'crush' upon him. They'd eventually establish a relationship but it was ill-fated and short-lived as a result. But, where those relationships broke regs, her third and current relationship could best be described as downright scandalous. During her career in the Imperial military, Liza met Krackor Reincus, a smuggler wanted by the Empire. At first their relationship was a friendship, the two having met on Tatooineat one of the popular venues in Mos Eisley, only to be pitted against each other once Liza was assigned to head a task force against smuggling. Aiding the Imperial Customs Agency, she flew against Krackor several times. Even then, their friendship flourished despite their conflicting 'professions'. It wasn't long before they were confessing how they'd be closer if circumstances allowed for it but between Liza being an Imperial on top of her feelings for Krieg and Krackor's less-than-legal activities kept their feelings for each other at bay. Fast forward at least a year and a half. Krackor and Liza met on one of the sandy dunes where he broke bad news to her in the form of how he was discovered to be Force-sensitive and would be joining the Sith, the same people who Liza swore to fight against. It worried her but she let him go, wondering when she'd see him next. It wouldn't be until four months later upon a beach on Corellia; this meeting had the pair finally pushing the barriers aside and professing their love for each other, a love that they held back for too long. Of course things went from complicated to downright near-impossible once Liza was discovered to be Force-sensitive as well. Having decided to join the Jedi, Krackor and Liza was once again on opposite sides of the war. The alleyway conversation that the two shared then left them both distraught and vowing to always be together no matter what. Military Career To see the history of Liza's military career, click here. Assumed Identity To learn about Alluria, Liza's assumed identity she uses while participating in swoop races, please click here.'' Trivia To find out small bits of information, click ''here